


The Hatred or the Memoirs of Cupid — Ненавистный или мемуары Купидона

by Hylinn (Synant)



Series: Живоглот спешит на помощь [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Humor, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, POV First Person, alternate missing scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть то, что Живоглоту категорически не нравится и он намерен с этим бороться, но своими, кошачьими методами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hatred or the Memoirs of Cupid — Ненавистный или мемуары Купидона

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natty_M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natty_M).



> Главный персонаж Живоглот.
> 
> Таймлайн – лето девяносто пятого.
> 
> Main character is Crookshanks, everybody else is just mentioned. Lots of them. 
> 
> I'll called it missing scene.
> 
> Timeline - summer '95
> 
> Thanks to my beta-reader.

Никогда не отрицал, что рыжий. И что глаза косые, и лапы кривые. Но когда тебя пинают и орут об этом на каждом углу, это как-то обидно. Прям до тошноты. Мыши с крысами парад на кухне устраивают, а на тебя потом домовики ругаются.

Вот Рон — он тоже рыжий, но никто же об этом не вопит, как это сам Рон делает — ненавижу заразу. Чего одна фраза стоит: «Убер-ри своего идиотского кота!». Сам ты идиот и сам убирайся, Уизли, если дальше своего носа не видишь. Вот увидишь, аукнется тебе это с процентами. И прекрати заглядываться на Гермиону, я всё вижу! Хоть лапой, тьфу, рукой её тронешь, прокляну! Так и знай. 

А вот Малфоя уважаю, он Рона на дух не переносит, в этом мы с ним солидарны. Хотя Гермиону он тоже особо не жалует, но ничего. Хоть так похабно не смотрит. И вообще, любовь — она ведь тоже привычка, возьму, и Малфоя с Гермионой сведу. Гермиона Малфой, как, звучит? Но еще лучше — с Гарри. 

Ты же в который раз завидуешь своему лучшему другу, а тут сразу — Гермиона Поттер-р, и даже где-то слушок был, спасибо Скитер — постаралась, еще на четвертом курсе.

...А звучит-то как — музыка! Правда, у этих двоих совершенно другое на уме, Поттер вообще за Сьюзан Боунс активно ухаживает, такой прыти я от него не ожидал, а Малфой, тот вообще ничем не интересуется, в библиотеке сидит со своими зельями — скоро поженятся, однозначно. Малфой и зелья. Или зелья и Малфой.

Так о чём это я? Ах да, с кем бы свести мою девочку... Кандидатура Джастина Финч-Флетчли звучит неплохо: тихий, спокойный, начитанный, перспективный, да к тому же знает, как с маггловскими штуками обращаться, и он из магглорожденной семьи, как и Гермиона. И в Итон поступать собирался — ладно, что в Хогвартс пошел, но ведь какая перспектива! Не то, что всякие Уизли, хотя Уизли о существовании такого человека, как Джастин Финч-Флетчли, и знать не знает. Да и к тому же тот дружен со Сьюзан Боунс, а как я уже упомянул, Поттер за ней ухлестывает. Чем не идеально? 

Но что-то я отвлёкся, надо бы что слопать? И подкрепиться, и успокоиться. А то нервов на этого Уизли совсем не хватает. Даже с миссис Норрис судачить приятнее.

Так, Джастин Финч-Флетчли. Ну и что, что пуффендуец? Подумаешь, чушь какая! Поттер же как-то не брезгует, а с Джастином хоть поговорить есть о чём, не то, что с Уизли. И вообще это все предрассудки. Надо быть выше мнения толпы.

А еще эта зараза рыжая обижает мою Гермиону, с первого курса, как начал, вошел во вкус. Мне миссис Норрис рассказала об этом на досуге, пока мы с ней коротали вечера на крыше Астрономической Башни. Я, кот, и то поуважительнее с дамами буду. К слову, миссис Норрис тоже не подарок и та ещё ведьма, как и хозяин её — Аргус Филч, сквиб, кажется, но Рон всё же беспардонней, рыдать заставлял мою девочку, как есть — свинья! Чистокровная свинья. Но — это тоже предрассудки и надо быть выше этого. 

И от невежества Рона выть хочется, да хоть на луну, жаль, я кот, а то была компания подходящая... Заодно поохотились бы, на крыс, к примеру.

Кстати, о крысах. Кто на груди этого змея пригрел? В смысле крысу? Которая Петтигрю? Премерзкий тип, между прочим. И Уизли укусил по заслугам, за что я его и уважаю, хотя он всё равно та ещё крыса и гад. Крыс не люблю, мыши лучше, намного вкуснее. А об крысу, то есть об Петтигрю, даже лап марать не хотелось, хотя он ещё в поезде мне не понравился. 

Собака и та была лучше, хоть и воняло от неё за милю псиной. Но псина была добродушная, особенно когда Рона утянула под землю. Сам бы так поступил, если бы мог, а псине этой можно — Сириус Блэк, все равно преступник. И крестный Гарри, а если это друг Гарри, то тогда он и мой друг. Жаль, это было только из-за крысы... 

Волка, то есть оборотня, Ремуса Люпина, тоже можно, славный малый, обидно даже, что мы не родня — оторвались бы, закусывая всякими крысами. Но ещё больше жаль, что свинину не ем, говорят, от неё несварение желудка, хотя Уизли так и тянет попробовать. А то рожу его уже видеть не могу.

И сестренку его тоже видеть не могу. Как ни посмотрю, комок шерсти из горла — раз! — и хоть не смотри. Гермионе уже столько вещей испоганил, аж стыдно. Своими влюблёнными глазками на Гарри так и смотрит, слюни так и пускает, а вот шиш — у него Сьюзан есть. Надо будет любовное зелье у Ромильды Вейн стащить, она, кажется, снова взялась за старое. И подкинуть туда волос Дина Томаса вместо волоса Гарри. Дин занят более интересными вещами, видел разок, больше как-то не хочется. 

Вот же умора будет! Джинни и Дин Томас — скучно и пресно — идеально. А заодно Невиллу кого-нибудь подыщу... И Лаванду Браун напою зельем вкусненьким...

Вот вы не подумайте только, я не против всех Уизли. Артур или Молли — её я вообще обожаю, шикарная женщина! Будь я человеком, обязательно бы приударил, не женщина — огонь! Близнецы, например, крутые ребята, веселые. Не то, что некоторые — обидел до слез мою девочку на балу, и радуется себе. А ведь её Крам пригласил! Сам Виктор Крам. Не просто же так, настоящая знаменитость. А то тут какой-то Уизли — не в князи, а в грязи. 

И звучит оно тоже очень неплохо: Гермиона Крам. Не так как Поттер, конечно, но тоже весомо. Решено: Гермиона Крам, к тому же, где-то я даже его письма видел... Надо будет поговорить с совами, чтобы, ну, вы понимаете... 

Я, конечно не Купидон, но сделаю всё, что смогу.


End file.
